(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recovery and deployment device and is more particularly concerned with a new and improved device of the type described having a plurality of armatures adapted to easily and quickly grasp various objects and gently and firmly hold those objects prior to release and deployment thereof.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Recovery and deployment devices utilized heretofore have typically employed rigid mechanical clamping mechanisms capable of gripping or grasping objects of various shapes and sizes. These devices are frequently cumbersome and bulky, requiring many parts and computer feedback to determine if there is appropriate force to grasp the objects. Additionally, since the mechanical clamping devices are typically not self-centering, it is necessary that the device be positioned precisely over the object to be grasped. Further, if the clamping force is not precise, the objects being grasped can be scratched or damaged during either the recovery or deployment sequence. Due to the bulky nature of these mechanisms, it also is particularly difficult to utilize them in small areas that have limited access.
Rigid, basket-like arrays of tubes in the form of a cage also have been employed, particularly from helicopters, where large, bulky or cumbersome retrieval devices are not a disadvantage. However, even these devices typically are not self-centering and tend to scratch or damage the object being retrieved or deployed.
The Howard et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,581 describes a remotely controlled gripping mechanism comprising a plurality of tubular gripper arms, the free ends of which can be drawn together by a contained continuous loop of a snare line to capture the object. The snare line is fixedly attached to a support plate while a parallel thrust plate mounts the tubular arms. A bellows mechanism between the two plates operates to separate the support and thrust plates causing the snare line to draw the distal ends of the tubes together to retainably capture an object.
The Dotsko U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,631 employs a triangular array of coil springs that are controlled by cords extending through the coils to move the ends of the springs toward a closed position. The single control cord for each spring is attached to a specific portion of the spring, spaced from the axis thereof, so that tension applied to the cord will cause movement of the distal end of the springs toward the center of the triangular array.
In both of the foregoing devices, the grasping elements moved between a rest position and a closed position, with the rest position being synonymous with a fully open position, thereby limiting the size of the object that may be recovered or deployed.